


In Dreams

by Aviator39



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Introspection, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Literal Sleeping Together, Memories, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Romance, The Force, no actual smut, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviator39/pseuds/Aviator39
Summary: Some nights he still cries himself to sleep.His father would think him weak...so would Ren.There is someone who doesn't. Someone he can dare to say he loves.------------One shot for my upcoming story featuring my OC, Brielle.





	In Dreams

He cried himself to sleep when he was a child; when he was weak and useless and thin as a slip of paper who was worth nothing in the eyes of his father. Alphas weren’t weak, especially not those bearing his last name. His father had never seen anything in him aside from a means to further the bloodline, but Hux supposed that didn’t matter now that his daughter had seen Commandant Brendol Hux dead and buried.

Yet, it doesn’t stop him from thinking how disgusted his father would be with him now. To know that his only son – General Starkiller – was once again crying himself to sleep at night. Hux couldn’t help but blame it on his daughter, on the strange energy – magic – contained within her. And yet he didn’t blame her all the same, for in truth it was not her fault that she had been born powerful in the Force and the nightly crying had begun long before she’d set foot on _The Finalizer_.

Things changed when his daughter began slipping into his quarters and offering her silent form of comfort. Relations such as theirs were not uncommon in families such as theirs.Nor were they uncommon in the First Order. After all, Hux’s own sister had borne Brielle only to die in childbed.

When he was oblivious to the world and his tears, she was not. She’d come every night since coming onboard, slipping into his quarters when the ship was quiet and the only ones to hear him break were the walls. Hux wondered if she ever slept. Because as far as he could tell, she was always awake – always listening.

Brielle’s step was light and her eyes bright as she slipped into his quarters, walking silently as the door slid shut, able to find his bed in the pitch dark without tripping over Millicent.

It varied, the way he tossed-and-turned, or if he whimpered softly in his sleep. Sometimes she knew it was nightmares, and other times it was Ren-induced terror that split thread and sent pillows across the room while Millicent scrambled for cover.

One night, he had hurled his bedside table across the room and twice he’d left Brielle with bruises. Where they were civil and almost cold in public – as was expected of Alpha’s of their breeding – they were as caring and tactile as any bonded pair in private. I

It was the only time they could be themselves, after all. It was the only time when there was no struggle for approval from the Supreme Leader or ducking Ren’s latest temper tantrum. The only time when there nothing to prove and nothing to gain.

It was when they fell in love over and over again. Because he can lose his snark, and she can let her guard down. Where they’re allowed to simply hold each other, fighting the horrors inflicted upon them. 

And, if some nights he dreamed of a day where they could just be two people in love…then maybe that wasn’t so terrible at all.


End file.
